The present invention relates to a hand wearing apparel display package and a method and apparatus for assembling the hand wearing apparel display package together.
In the past, it has been conventional practice to attach hand wearing apparel or gloves together with a tag or display package to display the hand wearing apparel on racks or hangers for customers to examine when purchasing the hand wearing apparel from a retailer. Generally, such hand wearing apparel packages separate the hand wearing apparel into pairs and affix to each pair a tag or label on which the size, advertising, the manufacturers' trademark and sales price of the hand wearing apparel is set forth. Such tags or labels on the hand wearing apparel have conventionally been composed of paper with a hole punched therein to permit hanging the bound hand wearing apparel onto a rack or hanger for display to the purchaser. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,682,122, 2,732,934 and 2,995,845 for examples of labeling tags or display packages in accordance with the prior art.
However, such labeling tags or display assemblies have presented several disadvantages. Generally, the tag assembly has been comprised of a paper liner which surrounds one hand wearing apparel or glove and the single outside surface of another hand wearing apparel or glove to permit the customer to fit the exposed glove for sizing during purchasing. This paper fold-over liner is stapled to the hand wearing apparel by driving a staple into and through the hand wearing apparel to attach the liner to the hand wearing apparel. The liner is adapted to hang on racks or hangers. However, it has been found that the paper liner package, after repeated handling by customers, oftentimes tears loose from the stapled hand wearing apparel or from the hanger. Also, when the customer purchases the hand wearing apparel, oftentimes in removing the staple from the hand wearing apparel, the portion of the apparel about the staple becomes damaged during removal. This problem is particularly evident when the hand wearing apparel is made of expensive leather or suede or when the apparel is sewn from a knitted, woven or plastic fabric material.
Also, when the hand wearing apparel is loosely stapled together in accordance with these prior art structures, the apparel may become separated and require matching and reassembling in order to affix the hand wearing apparel to the rack for display of the apparel. The time involved in operations of remating and relabeling the hand wearing apparel have been a further disadvantage to the retailer of these prior art packages.
Additionally, when such conventional paper display packages are mounted to hangers or racks, such labels frequently tear and result in the displayed hand wearing apparel or gloves dropping to the floor and becoming soiled and dirty, and oftentimes one hand becoming lost. Such problems have prevented the retailer from exhibiting hand wearing apparel or gloves to the customer in a proper and aligned manner.